1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflatable pad, more particularly to an inflatable pad with a recreation function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inflatable device, such as an inflatable pad, an inflatable bed or an inflatable chair, can be used in outdoor activities, such as camping. A conventional inflatable pad merely serves as a pad. Therefore, it is desirable to design an inflatable pad with a recreation function.